Story of the Galaxians
by airbender tori b
Summary: A lost princess of the Star Galaxy return to her family once again. The princess name is Starbee and her human name is Kylee. Kylee found her missing family who she thought they were dead years before the Great War of Cybertron and the Battle of the Earth.
1. Beginning of the story

**Welcome everyone! I will be holding my story of Interview with Autobots, Decepticons, and humans until I get updated it.  
**

Galaxian=~hi~

Cybertronian=_"hello"_

Bumblebee= _"hey"_

English= "Hola"

Bond= aloha

Long an ago, there is a king and queen of Star Galaxy and their names are Orion and Ariel and they have a children are twins. Sister name Starbee and brother name Goldbee. King and Queen ruled for many years until Dark Wizard and his demons decided to attack their home. Orion and Ariel can't hold much longer, so they left with Goldbee to the Cybertron. Royal family forgot Starbee and they realized that their family member was missing. They were too late to turn back and believe Princess was killed by Dark Wizard.

Many years pass since Princess Starbee was killed; the Galaxians change their names and bodies to be Cybertronians. There is a war between Autobots and Deceptions, and two brothers are fighting each other without realized that they are family from Star Galaxy. The battle took place on the Earth, and Autobots are protecting mankind and Deceptions destroy mankind. A young female human name Kylee and she have a secret of her life. Kylee can tell you who she is and where she was from. Let the story began to tell us.

**I will be continued with this story and it is only just beginning of Story of the Galaxians. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Kylee get botnapped

**Welcome everyone! I will be holding my story of Interview with Autobots, Decepticons, and humans until I get updated it.  
**

Galaxian=~hi~

Cybertronian=_"hello"_

Bumblebee= _"hey"_

English= "Hola"

Bond= aloha

Family bond= (hula)

Comme= ©Hola©

Hi my name is Kylee and I don't have my last name. I live in Nevada for many years since my family was killed. My good friend, Jack took care of me with his mother. I will tell you my secret who am I. Before I became human what I am now; I am Princess Starbee and the last Galaxian on my planet. I lost my family years ago to Dark Wizard. Now only two people knew my secret are June and Jack; my adopt family found out when I was transform to my true form. They promised me not to tell anyone until they see one like me. That was five years ago and my family haven't said anything for five years. One day, Jack brought motorcycle out of nowhere. June and I knew that Jack have found my true family at last. Two months after he brought motorcycle, June and I were capture by MECH which I don't like them. They botnapped me when I start live with my new family which is 15 years ago. I woke up and saw June was cover in web-bag and saw myself was the same thing.

"HELP! JACK! ARCEE!" I screamed and I hear Jack screaming back.

"KYLEE! MOM!" Jack yelled back.

My human mother and I saw Jack running towards us and the next thing we knew we saw our new enemy is front of us. Spider Lady named Airachnid is speaking us in Cybertronian native language. I knew Galaxian and Cybertronian languages when I was in my true form. My guardian is a Cybertronian and taught me and my twin brother speaks Cybertron. I can't remember his name after he left and return to Cybertron to finish his training. I call him, Bluelighting because he can do electric to any bot.

_"Hello Elita, Honeybee! Miss me femmes?" Airachnid said._

_"Go back to your home," Elita and I yelled._

"Oh really!" Spider Lady said in English and she caught Jack "hello Jack! So, do you want to be first or I'll start with ladies first?"

I must say in Cybertron language and she heard it. She is now mean to me. We used to be friends back on Star Galaxy. Before she became a Spider Lady, she is a Galaxian like me and her name is Blackie. When we were sparklings, I first met her while my twin brother was out with our parents. Blackie called me Moony and I called her Blackie and that's how we became femmefriends. Now she is different than I remember because of her body. That was years ago and I lost her now.

~"Blackie what have you done?" I yelled at my friend in Galaxian language.~

~"Princess Moony I am so sorry, you're Highness. I thought you were killed by our enemy," Blackie said "I decided to change and I went gone bad because of my spider form."~

~"I understand my femmefriend. Yes it is me, the Princess of Star Galaxy," I said "you need to continue do your duty."~

~"Yes, you're Highness!" Blackie said.~

She went back to her duty as Cybertronian. Airachnid gets ready to start to hurt June and I, but an Autobot name Arcee stop her. If you want to know how I knew Arcee, she is a Galaxian and Duchess of Royal family. Her Galaxian name is Cee and her name in Cybertronian is Arcee. I knew her because she is my aunt and sister of Queen Ariel, my carrier. While Arcee fighting Airachnid and not looking what is gonna on. I decided to use my weapon; a Galaxian Princess's sword, Moonstar. Moonstar sword was held by princess and it pass down to their daughter or granddaughter. The first princess name Moonstar and her best friend made a sword called Star; she used it because of her power. Princess Moonstar passes her sword to her daughter, Princess Moonfire. When Moonstar died, her daughter name Star the sword to Moonstar the sword. It was passing down generation to generation since the first princess. The last princess before me is my carrier, Princess Ariel who is now Queen Ariel. I cut myself from the web and do same thing to June. Jack called his friend name Fowler and I wonder who this person is.

"I think Mom and Kylee had enough for one night," Jack said through the radio.

We went down from our spot web. June kind freaks out about my sword. Jack had never seen the princess's sword because I hide it in my room and my back. I have to carry the Moonstar sword with me to keep it safe.

**I will be continued with this story and it is only just beginning of Story of the Galaxians. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Meeting Autobots at the Base

**Airbender Tori B: Here is my next story. Enjoy!**

**Cybertronians and Galaxians: 'TIL ALL ARE ONE!**

**Airbender Tori B: 'TIL ALL ARE ONE!**

* * *

In the morning after the accident with 'con and MECH, I told Arcee that I am driving my car to follow her to the base. When we got there, I saw someone that I have not seen for many years is my twin brother. It is time for me to tell everyone very soon.

"Mom, Kylee," Jack said softly "meet my science fiction club."

"Hi!" I said happily to them.

_"Hi!"_ Bumblebee said.

"What is your name young one?" I asked 'Bee.

_"My name is Bumblebee. Hey! How you can understand me?"_ 'Bee said.

Great! I blew my cover. I guess it is time for me to transform into Princess Starbee. As I transform to my true form, all Autobots gashed at me because of my Princess Galaxian form. I heard something behind my back. I turn around and saw my twin brother, Prince Goldbee.

~"Brother/Sister!" Princess and Prince yelled each other.~

"Excuse me. Who are you two? One moment, Bumblebee and Kylee was standing in the same spot and the next thing we saw light around these two," Optimus Prime said "and we saw you two standing in the same spot as Bumblebee and Kylee."

"Have you ever heard legend of the Star Galaxy?" Prince Goldbee and I asked.

"Yes, we do!" Ratchet said "according to the legend, there is a war between Dark Wizard and Galaxians. The last Galaxian stand on the Star Galaxy is Princess Starbee. Some says she was killed and other says she escaped from their enemy."

"It's true but not all of the legend is true," I said.

"My sister is correct," Gold' said.

"What do you mean and the legend is not true?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because they are still alive and the Galaxians were spread around the Cybertron," Jolt said.

"Jolt is correct, Ratchet," Optimus Prime said and he transform into King Orion and I saw June transform into Queen Ariel.

~"SIRE! CARRIER!" Brother and I yelled in our language.~

Jolt bow before Royal family. He looks up to them and hugs me and my brother after many years of separate. I have not seen him for a long time after he left Star Galaxy.

~"You're Highnesses! It is good to see you again," Jolt said.~

~"It has been long time, Bluelighting," King said "I'm sure my children miss you after you left to the Cybertron."~

~"Bluelighting! We miss you!" Brother and I yelled and said at the same time.~

~"So your Cybertronian name is Jolt and Galaxian name Bluelighting, right?" I asked.~

~"Yes, it is Princess Starbee," my guardian said to me.~

"JOLT!" Ratchet yelled.


	4. Prank on the Cybertronian Medic

**Airbender Tori B: Welcome back to the Galaxians!**

**Starbee/Honeybee and Goldbee/Bumblebee: We are waiting for you, Starbee-Prime to start the story.**

**Humans, Cybertronians, and Galaxians: Agree!**

**Airbender Tori B: Okay! Here is the story before both twin bees decided to killed me.**

* * *

Great! Someone has ruining our good reunion mood. I am mad at the Cybertronian Medic for ruined it. I promised myself with Gold' that we will prank Ratchet for ruin our good day.

Brother, we have to prank that Docbot for ruining our good day. - Princess Starbee

I have to agree with you sister. - Prince Goldbee

One more thing, we are pranksters on the Star Galaxy and our parents knew what is going on happen when someone ruined our mood. Goldbee who known as Bumblebee prank on someone, when someone made him real mad for ruined his mood. He is better than other Cybertronians on the Cybertron.

King and Queen saw our faces and knew we are up something. Every time we do that we have a smirk face and we prank when they are not looking. The next thing they knew, they start screaming at us or other twin. If you wonder who the twin is, the twin is Goldbee and I's best friends are Streaker and Sides.

My brother and I give evil glared at Ratchet the Hatchet, and he is afraid of us of us now. Ratchet tried to hide his fear, but we caught him. Ratchet didn't know that my friends, twin brother, and I are the pranksters on the Star Galaxy.

Around the midnight, my brother and I went to Ratchet's room and no one is in the hall. Good thing or we will be caught by somebot. When Goldbee and his sister got Ratchet's room and went inside. My brother and I use our favorite part of pranks on our target. After we are finish with the Cybertron Medic, we went to sleep for few hours until Ratchet wake up.

Few hours later, Ratchet scream about the twin who prank on him. All of us came out of our rooms, and saw Ratchet covered in pink and purple paint with "We don't love Cybertronian Medic!" Everyone is laughing at him, and they have no clue that did except my family and guardian knew this one.

"Who did this?" Ratchet yelled.

Everyone is scared when they heard Ratchet is angry. My brother and I can't hold our laughed any longer, so we laughed out loud to let Ratchet know who did that.

"Was that you two again?" Ratchet yelled.

~"Uh-oh! We are out of here!" Gold' and I yelled in our language and rush out before Medic start chasing us.~

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Ratchet yelled and asked "Jolt, can you tell me what the twins are saying for me please?"

"They said 'Uh-oh! We are out of here!' in their language so you can't understand what they are saying against you," Jolt answered.

As brother bee and I ran to the safe place after Ratchet can't understand what we say in Galaxian. We wait for two days without to eat or drink. Ratchet can't find us anywhere in the base, and we have been waiting for him to find us but no luck. That was so funny when he past us about five times still looking for us past two days.

On the third day, Ratchet passes out after looking for us. We came out of our hiding place and went to get some Energon. Other Autobots and humans except my family and guardian were surprised to see us being alive and well from Ratchet. Goldbee and I got our Energon to drink after holding for past two days.

"How you bees are still alive when you two don't have any Energon for 2 days?" Bulkhead asked very curios.

"Very good question Bulkhead, but I will let them to tell you not me," King Orion said "my family and the guardian know what happen."

"You guys are so mean to me and Gold' after both of us pranks you back on Star Galaxy," I said.

"Like she say, but that was thousands years ago before Dark Wizard came," Goldbee said agree with his sister.

"Years ago, we have a medic on our planet and her name is Darkmoon. She doesn't like us when we prank her," Gold' and I said "Darkmoon always chased us for four days before she pass out for losing some Energon. We are the only one who can hold on for ten days before we pass out, because we are the first Galaxians and Cybertronians to hold on for a long time than others."

"Wow! I never knew anyone can hold for much longer. All of my life I never see anyone do that for a thousands of years," Bulkhead said.


	5. History and Names of the Galaxians

**Airbender Tori B:** Welcome back! I am now finally finish with my high school and graduate from the high school. I may or may not be able to work more often to update it.

**Bumblebee/Goldbee/Ben:** Why are you saying that Airbender Tori B?

**Airbender Tori B:** It depended on the schedule with my summer time and helping my mom at her work to pack up to get ready to move.

**Honeybee/Starbee/Kylee:** What do you mean move?

**Airbender Tori B:** I will be moving in between the end of July and beginning of August.

**Ratchet:** For what?

**Airbender Tori B**(surprised while looking at him)**:** I will begin my college down there, Ratchet. This is very strange to see you speaking question, Ratchet. I never see you say anything about it.

**Ratchet:** I want to know and even, frag, we all want to know when you going there for.

**Airbender Tori B:** Okay! Let get back to the story.

**Galaxians and Cybertronians:** Airbender Tori B don't own Transformers.

**Airbender Tori B and Starbee/Honeybee/Kylee:** 'TIL ALL ARE ONE!

* * *

"Hey! Kylee, why you didn't tell me that you are royalty and am I adopted?" Jack asked.

I forgot about Jack doesn't know about his true family being a Royal Galaxians. I looked at Carrier for not telling my little brother about his heritage. Queen Ariel knew that I would yell ah her for not telling the truth. I started to chase my carrier around in our human forms until Sire and Bluelighting stopped me from chasing Carrier any further.

~"STARBEE"~/_"HONEYBEE"_/ "KYLEE" everyone yelled at me to stopped chasing Queen Ariel.

~"WHAT?"~/_"WHAT?"_/"WHAT?" I said back with three languages.

~"STOP CHASING QUEEN ARIEL"~/_"STOP CHASING ELITA"_/"STOP CHASING JUNE" everyone said at the same time with three different language.

"Okay! Sorry, Mother," I said in English language "but she have to tell Jack about his family not me."

"Fine!" Queen Ariel said "You are worse than my evil sister, Duchess Cee, when she told me to tell others."

~"HEY!" Duchess Cee yelled in the Galaxian language.~

~"It is true, Cee!" Queen Ariel replied back.~

"You win queen sister," Duchess Cee said finally defeated in English Language.

Queen Ariel looked at her son, Jack. Jack saw her waiting for him to sit down in case he shocked about his family's past.

"Jack, do you remember a sword that Kylee had when we both were kidnapped by MECH?" June asked him in human form.

"Yes!" Jack answered "Why are you asking me?"

(Sigh)"Jack, this is part of your family's past," June replied.

"Really? Tell me Mom," Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, but you have to listen to me," June said "Its start over million years ago before one or two thousand years later when the war began. the language you heard from Arcee who known as Duchess Cee are not from Earth or Cybertron. They came from Star Galaxy, which you heard from Autobots, are legend. It's mean we are from Star Galaxy due to our heritage for grew up in Galaxy. You are part of the royalty family which means you are the Prince of the Star Galaxy."

"Got to love being a Royalty especially Prince/Princess!" Bumble' and I said in our Cybertronian form.

"Twin Bees! Don't interrupted me when I am telling a story," Elita-One growled at us in her Cybertronian form so quickly before transform back to human form.

_"Sorry, Carrier!"_ Bumblebee and I said while scared of Elita-One in Cybertronian language.

"Back to the story before twin bees decided to interrupted again," June said glared at us "For many years of peace on the Star Galaxy, we always help our people even some travelers from another planet like Jolt who known as Bluelighting on our planet."

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed "What cause Galaxians move from their planet to Cybertron, Mom?"

"Jack! We don't want you to know why but we can tell you why we have to move from the Star Galaxy," I answered for June who bowed her head down "There is evil that tried to destroy us many years ago. We can't call him by his true name because all of us called him, Dark Wizard."

"I understand Kylee," Jack said "What is your true name in the Star Galaxy even my?"

"Jackson, my name in Galaxian is Orion," King Orion said and saw the Autobot medic ready to asked question "Before you ask question, Ratchet. No, I didn't have Pax with my name in the Galaxy. I add it to my name when my people and I came to Cybertron."

"I understand but what about other Galaxians?" Ratchet asked.

We (Galaxians) looked each other and nodded that the royal goes first. My brother and I knew who is going first which is our mother. I remember Jack doesn't have his Galaxian name because he was born on the Earth.

"I will go first," Queen Ariel said "I am Queen Ariel."

"I am Duchess Cee, younger sister of Queen Ariel and aunt to the twin bee," Cee said.

"I am Princess Starbee, twin sister of Goldbee," I said.

"I am Goldbee, twin brother of Starbee," Gold' said.

"I am Bluelighting as traveler on their planet," Jolt said "It was twin bees called me that in first place when they met me as sparklings. I am also guardian of royal twin bees since they were attached to me."

"That because we love you as our guardian since we first met you, Bluelighting," Gold' and I said at the same time as we attack him to the ground in our Galaxian form.

* * *

**Airbender Tori B:** Please Review!


End file.
